The Amazing World of Background People
by chachingmel123
Summary: Have you ever wonder about the life of those who only showed up to add to the setting's and scenery, surrounding the supporting characters and main? Well, a certain guy was about to get a front row seat whether he likes it or not. But he does have to wonder, was there a way to break the boundary between the two worlds?
1. Chapter 1

The Amazing World of Background People

Summary: Have you ever wonder about the life of those who only showed up to add to the setting's and scenery, surrounding the supporting characters and main? Well, a certain guy was about to get a front row seat whether he likes it or not. But he does have to wonder, was there a way to break the boundary between the two worlds?

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

Life was boring.

Well, to him, anyway.

He was frequently, dragged to the hospital, every month for medication for his illness.

Who know Apathy, was an actual illness?

He certainly did not, until his parents realized there was actually something wrong with him as a child and it wasn't laziness kicking him and actually had him checked by a doctor.

They thought it was a joke when he was finally checked and were told, by the doctor, that he had an illness that preventing him from getting interested in anything.

From that moment on, he had to take some pills just to get him through life, when all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep, his life away.

He wasn't surprised that his lack of care ended up being the death of him.

On the morning, he had once again ran out of his pills, he got run over by a speeding motorbike.

He really should have moved out of the way and ran for his life like a normal person, instead he just didn't care and stood there like an idiot.

One moment, all he could feel was pain, the next, he was staring at a wooden ceiling, his back was feeling the texture of a lush carpet and he was being dragged by somebody or something.

The story of his life.

He turned his head, to find small chubby hands gripping him.

Who?

"Jake, come and play with me. You can't be lazy again." a little girl said.

Jake?

And...

He lost interest.

He let the child drag him to who know's where without a single compliant, she had forced him to play tea party and dress up with her, but with his pills, it was kind of sad to watch.

He found out later that her name was Meco, and they were in America, he had become this boy named Jake, well, those around him called him Jake, nobody around him know what his real name was.

He had sea blue eyes and blond hair, his eyes lash's were so long that would think, he was a girl.

Huh.

He had never been mistaken for a girl before, that was certainly new.

The children around, never interacted with him and even the care taker's eventually were disturbed by his lack of reaction's, the only one who was willing come near him was Meco.

And she dragged him, everywhere.

And he meant **EVERYWHERE**.

Breakfast?

She dragged him out of bed, brush his teeth for him before dragging him to the dinning table.

Going toilet?

She would drag him there and make sure he peed correctly.

Going to shower?

She would drag him to the bathroom and dumping him inside the tub full of hot water.

It was because of this, that they bathed a lot together.

If it wasn't for Meco, he would have long since died.

Years, flow by and before he know it, he was 13 and Meco was 12, she had gotten to that phase of chasing after any guy in skinny tight jeans.

She had become obsessed with the entertainment world.

Years ago, she had practically moved into the bed on top of him and half of the room was filled with perfumes and pictures of celebrities.

She was currently sitting at the side of his bed, flipping through a celebrity magazine and said. "Juliena Hizuri, is so pretty!" She was a big fan of the model. "And to think, she's got a kid that's seven's old! How does she stay so pretty even through she's a parent? When I have children, one day, I'm going to be fabulous like her."

And he was trying unsuccessfully to sleep through the noise, he didn't know that if Meco had ever bothered to put that magazine up to his face, she would see something that would make her speechless and have the Hizuri family, running after him.

Jake was dressed in gray vest and green boxer's.

"That's it!" Meco said.

Oh, she decided on something? He couldn't help but think, fluffing his pillow to make it more comfortable.

"I'm going to be a famous model, just like my idol!" She said.

Well, good luck with that...

"So what are you going to be when your adult?" She said, suddenly turning to him, surprising with the question.

"Huh?" He said.

"We both know, once were adults in the law, we'll be kicked out and have to find a place to live" Meco said, raising a good point before she pursed her lips and said. "Don't tell me, you plan on sleeping on the streets and doing nothing?"

Yes.

His silence was enough for her.

"Well, I'm not letting you do that!" She said, _as expected of her_. "You've got to join LME with me, Juliena Hizuri husband went there before hitting it big time!"

"And what do you expect me to do?" He dared to ask, she was so annoying.

"Well at first, I would say being a model since you got the looks but that would go downhill fast" She said and it was true, he had a pretty face nobody could deny that but a model, also had to rely on expression and he couldn't do that if he looked bored in all his picture's. "Hm, you strike me as a Director, for some reason"

"Director?" He said, he clearly didn't expect that.

"But you'll probably be terrible at that, since you have to be focused and the building would probably burn down if you become an engineer or a DIY person" She said, who knows how dangerous he would be with tools in his hands? "You can't be an actor either for obvious reason. What about being a graphic designer? Your not really supposed to focus and being one, what ever you produce can be claimed as art. There should be plenty of work, if you chose to accept, request that come from outside the company, as well and you wouldn't have to move out of your chair to do it."

"You had me, when you said, I don't need to leave my seat." He said, turning around and Meco couldn't help but worry, what kind of work would come out such a mind that couldn't focus?

Maybe, she should get him working as a foot model, instead?

#7 years later#

The years had been hard, that was all she could say.

Especially when she had to somehow motivate Jake enough to actually complete tests, and through trial and error, she found sweets was the thing that gave him little burst of energy, the more he sucked.

The teacher's were more than aware of his condition, after somebody had finally taken him to a doctor and allowed him to have piles of sweets near him, if that meant, he had the energy to lift up his pen or pencil, in class or in exam time.

But when it came to art, even she was surprised by what came out of such a brain, it made her realize Jake saw the world in a completely different way than she did.

Just a few submits online and Jake had been offered to do several book covers and even designs for clothes!

It was hard work, dragging Jake back to the computer every couple of minutes, because he always seemed to wonder and lose interest.

They had got themselves a run-down apartment in japan, from all the money they had saved.

Today, they were finally joining LME together, she didn't let the beautiful also aspiring model's around her, distract her from her goal of finally going down the path to meeting Juliena Hizuri.

The people surrounding her, couldn't help but sweat dropped seeing her dragged a slender looking male with long blond hair overshadowing his eyes, before practically throwing him into the group of nerds who weren't good looking enough or talented enough to be with people like her.

Her blond hair was long and curled, on her head was a blue bow, she was going for that cute vibe.

Meanwhile Jake, had to get a bag of sweets out of his pocket, take one and start sucking on it, he managed to pull himself on a chair, not caring about the strange looks sent his way, Meco than throw his Cv at him, almost forgetting to give it to him which hit his head.

He had to wait for 30 minutes, before being called, he popped two more sweets, enough energy to get him through the door, he shoved some more, to get him to appointed seat.

Three people looked at him some kind of interest, clearly they had never seen someone like him walk through the door.

He sat down, almost looking exhausted before placing his CV on the table for one of them to look through.

"So, Mr Jake?" The middle person said, as his colleague's inspected his exam results and work. "What do you want to apply for?" They especially took interest in the doctor form in it, that told them all about his medical condition.

He popped more sweets in his mouth before replying.

"The truth is, I want to help a friend, I didn't really have any interest in graphic design." He confessed, they would be amazed if he was interested in anything after reading his doctor form. "Unfortunately this is the only thing I'm good at. I can't be a model and I cannot be an actor because of my condition." eating more sweets. "But if I don't, at least try. She won't leave me alone for a week and I wouldn't be able to sleep"

"Sleep?" The man couldn't help but say.

"I want to sleep but my friend keeps dragging me out of bed because she knows I would waste my life away just by sleeping, if a had a choice." He said, making all three of them sweat drop.

Well, there wasn't many people in the graphic department...

That's why, they relay on freelance graphic designers so heavily, it would be nice to add another person to tiny department.

Plus, these design's were very good and unique.

"When, you can start?" The person on the left said.

#A week Later#

"I can't believe I'm walking down the same halls that Kuu and Juliena Hizuri used to, before they got married!" Meco said, her eyes were shining, as she made sure to touch everything including the walls.

"Meco, people are starting stare." He said, in a bored tone.

"If their staring, it's because you're a twenty year old man who needs to carry several packs of sweets, everywhere just for an hour." Meco said, she refused to believe it was her staring and touching the walls that caused people to stare. "Beside's, aren't you supposed to be doing something, right now?"

Drat.

He debated on using his own two feet or being dragged there.

He didn't feel like being stared at like a newly discovered animal, so he filled his mouth with sweets and using their power, he powered his own feet, ready for the long journey to his department, without a second thought.

He must have looked strange having his mouth stuffed like a chipmunk walking down the corridors, but he didn't care.

In a way, they were like the original Ren and Kyoko before they both came to LME.

He entered in a small room, filled with paper, coloring pencils, pens, paint, computer's and scanners.

It was a bit jammed in here.

"Hello?" The person said, noticing him.

"Hi, I'm new here" He said, swallowing a bit more, before he talked, some of his energy was sapped the moment he swallowed.

"Oh, new guy" the person said, they had heard, that they would be joined by another person.

They couldn't believe it at first, since people didn't join LME for the graphic department and more to get famous.

"The rest have gone out for a bit, they would be back soon" The guy said.

 _Nobody know at that time, that three years later, Ren Tsuruga would join LME._

And scene!

Should I continue? Review! If yes, the next chapter will be Jake realizing that he's a background character.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

If time could be described in one single sentence.

It would be incredibly quick.

3 year's, literally passed in a blink of an eye and thanks to his condition, he was super sensitive to time, so he know when his hair suddenly went from being deemed acceptable to downright ridiculous in length, now reaching his back, making him barely able to see through his hair.

But he was too lazy to say anything when the date on the television suddenly went from August something to July something, three years in the future.

He didn't say anything, when he found himself no longer in that hell hole of an apartment, that he was forced to sleep in, and was now living somewhere decent.

Do you know how uncomfortable it was, just to find somewhere to sleep back in his old apartment?

And he certainly didn't say anything, when Meco looked like she had aged, and bloomed into a full-grown woman, constantly wearing high heels and stuttering around in, showing off her stuff.

And he certainly didn't say anything, when they suddenly owned a car, he welcomed the new changes because that meant he could get some extra minutes of sleep in the morning, because only someone who want to die, would trust him behind a wheel of a car.

What he didn't welcome, however was the couple ring, he found on his middle finger that suspiciously matched the one on Meco finger.

How did he even get the energy to say the damning words, that ended his sweet single life?

And thus, Luke was in a bad mood, very early in the morning.

Ch 2: Finding out you're a Background person.

They arrived at eight in the morning, as usual Meco was dragging him towards the building, attracting far too much attention, from those who weren't used to seeing such a strange sight, as he whined about wanting to go back to sleep like a baby.

However, the moment they entered the building.

 **That's when it happened.**

Time came to a halt.

Of course, he noticed immediately, because he couldn't feel Meco hands pulling him by his legs and her voice, trying to motivated him into actually working, instead of using his space in the room, to make a bed to sleep on.

"Meco?" He said, turning around slowly, the candy she stuffed into his mouth earlier aided him well and what he saw next, began his journey to self-discovery.

It was Meco with her usual scrawl on her face but she wasn't moving, in fact all the people around her, weren't moving.

Where they even breathing?

He got up and waved a hand over Meco face, she didn't blink, he his hand underneath her nose but felt no air hit it.

Even the clock in the room had stopped ticking.

He turned around, to find even the people outside had stopped moving, it was like the world as a whole had stopped moving.

But then, why was he not affected by this?

Suddenly the president's sparkling limousine, began to drive to the building, what he couldn't help but notice was the effect the car had with each person it passed.

It was if time was being trigger by the car itself, and those who it passed, had their time returned back to them.

It was so damn creepy to see.

It was like some kind of weird movement, and when the limousine parked outside the building, the people outside were now fully active, as the door to the car opened.

He saw this as chance to find out what the hell was going on, he stuffed more candy in his mouth and used it to walk through the front door, when a boy looking 16 in an obvious black wig, came out.

Being an artist meant that he unconsciously studied things more closely than a normal person and he could tell what was fake and what was real.

And his senses were telling him the boy was wearing fake eye contact's as well, behind him was none other than the president himself, he know, they would eventually notice how nobody was moving in the building and went to confront them.

"Hey!" He said, approaching them as they began to walk in.

But what happened next, would make him question his own existence.

They walked right through him.

 **Like a ghost.**

 **WHAT!?**

He didn't understand, until they got to the door and he turned towards around and grabbed the boy's shoulder only for his hand, to pass right through him.

The moment, they took a step into the building, time seemed to have gotten a good kick and he blinked to find himself in front of his computer, staring at a new blank screen.

Wasn't he in front of the building, just now?

What the hell, just happened!?

Just than Meco came in, and all the guys in the room turned their heads, she was practically the only female that ever came into the room, willingly, and it also didn't help that she was a model and practically strutted into the room.

Wasn't she also in the reception area, a second ago?

"Jake, did you see the new kid. He's so adorable!" Meco said as he continued to stare blankly at the screen, trying to understand what was happening.

"Meco" He began.

"Yes?" She said.

"Are we real?" He said, he just had to say, what the hell did he just experience?

"What kind of question is that?" She said, with her hands on her hips. "Of course, were real! We just can't interact much with the mains and the sub-character's!"

And he just had to say.

"Huh?"

"You don't know?" She said, honestly surprised. "We're background people. We have lives but we rarely interact with the main character's. At most, we interact with the sub-characters"

"okay..." He said, trying to comprehend this, so basically they were backdrops to some storyline, was that the reason why it was suddenly 3 year's in the future and nobody moved until 'the mains' passed by? "Is that boy, one of the mains?"

"Yes, he's one of the two mains, the plot revolves around" She said, "Since, where background character's, there will be a wall separating us from the main's, so we can only interact with them if the plot says so. If we try to talk to them without permission from the plot, than they won't even see us. It's odd, you should have been briefed when you turned 1."

Well, he came to this world at 5, so that explains a lot.

"So, all, we can do, is look and never touch" She said, sighing. "To the main's or sub-characters, were marley nameless faces or just don't exist"

"...that sound plesent" He said, dryly before popping a sweet into his mouth.

So he was basically backdrop.

"But it's not all bad, we can do whatever we want as long as it doesn't affect the mains, somehow" She said.

"Well, I'm going to sleep... so wake me up, when it's time to eat" He said, going to his special corner where he had long before, made it into a make shift bed and falling fast asleep instantly, making everybody in the room sweat drop.

Being a background character was the best thing that could have ever happened to him, he actually did not have to work.

But of course, Meco wouldn't allow him to be lazy in front of her very eyes and was soon dragging him out of his bed.

"Let me, sleep!" He whined, grabbing hold of his bed sheets.

"If I do, you would never get up" She said, "You got a life, to live and I'll rather not see you, sleep your life away"

He ignored her, hoping she would go away.

She didn't and instead pulled the covers away before grabbing him by the ear and pulling him to his feet by force.

"You're coming with me, to see the new kid." Meco said.

Well, he wasn't going to give up without a fight and grabbed his bed covers wrapped himself like a cocoon, in half a second.

You would never have thought, he could move that fast, being so lazy and all, so they all had to blink owlishly at him.

Meco quickly realizing, she couldn't drag Luke out of his bed cover's because of how tight he wrapped it around himself, so she gave a sigh before dragging him through the door, by his bed cover's.

"Bye" Said, one of his co-worker's, pretty much used to the strangeness that was his co-worker and girlfriend.

But all those people around them, outside of the room, couldn't help but sweat drop at seeing Meco dragging Luke in his cocoon bed cover, through the hall.

For such a delicate looking woman, she was must be strong to be able to pull a full-grown man, you could even hear them coming, from around the corner.

Several Background characters weren't even surprised to see them anymore, three years of this, had pretty much ripped the effect off, making them not bat an eye, seeing Meco dragged him to the cafeteria.

"There, he is!" She said, standing his cocoon self-upwards, right next to her, forcing him to look in front of him to find a criminally cute young man, in a fake disguise, trying his best to not stick out as he tried to read his first ever Japanese script.

"He's so cute, I just want to pinch his cheeks! I wonder who he is?" Meco said, it was a shame she couldn't touch him.

"Meco" Luke said, speaking for the first time. "Your kind of slow, aren't you?"

"What did you say!?" Meco said, enraged.

Luke, ignored the fuming women as her mind was focused on the image of happy family, that Meco, when they were younger, would shove in his face, wither he wanted to see them or not.

Come to think of it, how many years had gone by since that photo was taken?

It must be pretty old now.

If the boy was he thought he was...it was no wonder he wore a disguise...

He certainly took after his father in facial structure, that's for sure.

But what was he doing, alone in Japan?

Oh, well...

It wasn't his business and nor did he care enough to stick his nose into the guy's personal life, guys with mask's like that, true selves were usually depressing as hell.

So, again, it was none of his business, so he said nothing to Meco about who that guy actually was, she would eventually figure it out as the guy grow until full adulthood.

With that thought, he summoned what little strength he had, turned around and began to hop away.

"LUKE!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING!?" Meco said.

"Back to sleep" He said, hopping like his life depended on it, while an angry Meco chased after him like a Tiger chasing a deer.

Those around couldn't help but sweat drop at the scene, especially when Luke took out some sweets and poured it into his mouth, making him hop noticeable faster.

They were all sure, Luke and Meco, were the strangest people, in LME to date.

Nobody had any idea, that the title of the strangest will be cut between two worlds in the coming year's.

Luke was suddenly hit with another Time Skip but this time, the time skip came with information, so he wasn't lost when he saw that the couple ring, on his finger, had transformed into a marriage ring.

It had been four years since that day, and he had four years' worth of memories.

He suddenly remembered, doing work than getting bored and suffering to the weird part of the internet, in the end, he throw some cash into several business out of randomness only for Meco to give him a three-hour lecture about wasting money.

Boy, did that come to bite her in the ass, two years later when his Background self apparently proposed, but didn't have the money to give her, her big fancy Japanese based wedding, that she always wanted.

Three months later, a check came in the mail because the business, he apparently owned had now become an international business.

In other words, the extremely lazy him was now worth 2 billion yen.

It took Meco two whole weeks of denial to finally believe the lazy ass man, who she had to drag around everywhere to prevent him from dying in his sleep, was worth more than her.

With the new money coming in, they used that to wed.

Day's before their wedding his hair was cut to an acceptable length and he was forced to shave.

On their wedding day, to give him the energy for her big day, Meco shoved a whole can of Cocola down his throat, to get him to walk down the isle and do his vow's, several more cans were forced down his throat just so he could greet the guests, and do the Brid and Groom special dance.

He crashed and burned so hard after that, he didn't wake up for three whole day's, Meco thought she had killed him and when he finally woke up, he found her with a group of friend's, ready to bury him.

Imagine waking up at your own funeral?

So, after that, Meco had been extra careful with how much sugar she forced into his body, so he didn't kick the bucket for real and she actually became a rich widow.

Now, it had been two years since the beginning of his marriage life, and he could tell Meco wanted to start a family.

He had been avoiding her, because she's been recently buying every fizzy drink, she could get her hand's on and put them in a very scary cupboard that had the label 'making a baby drink'.

Waiting for the day, she would eventually use them.

Again, very scary stuff.

But, he couldn't deny Meco had now truly become a gorgeous woman...so maybe he wouldn't end up dead, if he really tried to climb back into his body?

And seeing 'Ren' grow up, Meco had eventually realised his true identity as well, and it was only through his reluctant hand on her mouth, efforts, that she did not end up shouting to the whole world how 'Ren Tsuruga' was actually 'Kuon Hizuri'.

But she did stalk the now man for a few day's, the guy, through trial and error had managed to climb his way to the top fast, in just four year's, he had become the top actor in all of Japan.

To think, not too long ago, he was causing trouble on set...how time, fly by.

Cold water was suddenly poured over his head, as Meco said. "GET UP! WE HAVE TO BE AT WORK BEFORE SEVEN!"

And he dared to ask why.

"Don't you know? The main Heroine of the story is coming today"

 _Kyoko Mogami, a girl with an aching heart, had arrived at LME._

And scene!

Next chapter, the storyline begins and Luke can't help but wonder why he's at pity party for Background people who aren't happy about having such a weird Heroine. Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Thank you for your support during such a difficult time for me.

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

The day that Kyoko Mogami, the female protagonist of whatever he was himself stuck in, arrival... was very interesting to say the least...

It started like every other day, Jake was trying to sleep while Meco was trying to make sure he didn't die in his sleep.

When, you're in a company that prides itself on gathering as much publicity as possible, news's gets out pretty fast, especially if Background people were involved.

So, by 10 in the morning, everybody who wasn't part of the main plot, had heard Takenori Sawara terrifying recount of a girl named 'Kyoko Mogami' who somehow found out where he lived, stood outside and stared at him, through the night for a whole week, before he finally gave her a shot at an audition.

Jake wasn't one to judge, but wasn't this supposed to be a light-hearted story and not a horror movie?

He also found out that when Kyoko Mogami walked into the building, you **know** she was in the building, wither it was her weird antic's, her intimidating aura or the poor people who she made slip and fall because she made the floor was too wet, Kyoko owned the stage.

Lot's, of background people reported how, 'Ren Tsuruga' apparently didn't like this girl, but knowing the plot, those two would eventually fall in love with each other.

But until then, those unfortunate enough to be background people for Kyoko antic's, could only complain behind closed doors.

Namely his house.

Just.

Why?!

Ch 3: Becoming a father.

"Did you hear about her audition to get in?" Himi Hoshie said, from the fashion department, sitting around the table, not that far from them was a rolled-up man, that want by the name Jake, who was trying to block out the sound around him. "She even put a frown, on the president's face! That never happens! Apparently, she failed, the test of showing love"

"Is this story really going to be okay if we have a protagonist like that?" Teruya Tadao said, from the music department, he heard that the girl was a complete weirdo.

"It has to be or we won't even exist" Sasagawa Ei said, co-worker from the graphic department.

"But, doesn't she have issues with 'love?" Himi said, "How on earth, are the two main Protagonist going to get together, then?"

"Don't know, but I dread the next time I have to be in the same hallway as her" Teruya Tadao said, he felt a mysterious dark aura around her, that told him to run.

"Oh, and have you heard about the other Protagonist, Sho Fuwa?" Sasagawa said, "I heard he's a real ass-hat. Can you imagine, being one of those poor girls who have to worship him just to fill in scene's?"

"Thank god, I'm not one of them" Himi said, "I would be dying on the inside, if I have to be one of the girl who have to make their eyes sparkle every time that ass-hat walks passed. I heard a group of them, hold council session's every week, just to deal with it"

"Anyone, want a biscuit?" Meco said, appearing in the doorway, they could all see her belly was bloated, a clear sign of being pregnant.

All three of them raised their hands up and she put down the plate of biscuits before she left, even pregnant she still looked good.

"Can somebody please remind me again, how that lazy ass" Teruya said, pointing to the curled up human being not that far from them. "Got her? How the hell did he even get her pregnant, didn't have a medical condition?"

Well that's what he heard, a lot of people just thought he's down right lazy on purpose.

"I heard, Jake almost died, trying to get her pregnant." Himi said, she was there for his 'funeral' not that long ago and know the dangers of him, having too much sugar in his system.

Jake didn't turn up to work, for several day's because he was apparently unconscious after Meco had forced something 'special' down his throat.

Well, that's what she heard.

"His condition is frightful" Sasagwa said, a lot of them would chose to not die, trying to enter the realm of manhood.

"Can, you all just shut up?" Jake said, "I'm trying to sleep and why are you lot, here in the first place?" Every day, a new set of people, invaded his house, it wasn't like he was running a background people business.

"Well, we heard that Meco is pregnant, so, knowing you. Somebody has to worry about the baby, a pregnant woman shouldn't be moving around so much and the husband is useless." Himi said.

"I don't think helping out, mean's eating her food" Jake said, dryly, it's not his fault that he was like this.

He was even too lazy, to think about what it meant to be a father, he just wanted to sleep but these people wouldn't let him and now that Meco was pregnant, she was more aggressive than ever.

She actually sat on his stomach this morning, just to wake him up, being pregnant made Meco go from a normal weight to the weight of an elephant, blood actually gushed from his mouth as he struggled to breath.

"So, do you guys know if the baby is a boy or a girl? Or, if it could be more than one?" Himi said, from what she heard, the couple didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

Jake would have paled, just by the thought of having one kid in his house, a kid was too loud and energetic, he would never get any sleep if a child suddenly appeared, it was hard enough trying to dodge Meco, now he had to dodge some brat as well.

He didn't want to be a daddy or a husband, but would the world listen to him?

No.

So now, all he could do was dread the day he would become a father.

 **-Time fasted forwarded-**

A suddenly pain in his arm alerted him to the difference in time, when he looked at who was grabbing him, he instantly wished he hadn't.

It was Meco but she was heavily pregnant and glaring daggers at him, they were in a taxi.

" **DRIVE FASTER, YOU BASTARD!** " Meco yelled in English, and even though the taxi driver couldn't understand it, he could feel the threat in the air.

 _Holy, hell. Is Meco about to give birth?_ Jake thought.

In no time at all, they were parked in front of the hospital and with monstrous strength, the door was slammed open, Meco walked out of it like she was the incredible Hawk, dragging him from behind like a rag doll.

Where did this super scary Meco come from?

Everybody who saw her, immediately did a u turn, not wanting to get in the way of Meco wrath.

Meco approached the counter like a 10-foot monster with horn's.

" **YOU** " Meco growled in Japanese, the counter women paled at the sight of the older lady's appearance and tone, along with the human being she seems to be holding hostage.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?" The counter woman said.

"You better have a spare bed for me in under five minutes or **god so help me** " Meco said, the threat punched through the air, she could feel the baby inside her growing even more restless.

"Please, do what she says. I want to go home." Jake said, weakly from behind her.

The counter women didn't disappoint, soon a doctor came along with three nurses and a hospital bed on wheels appeared which they put Meco on.

"Are you the husband?" The doctor said, seeing the man who was unsuccessful trying to crawl away.

They could all clearly see that he was trying to run.

Meco sharp eyes turned to him, which was the last thing he wanted, right now.

" **Jake**. You better not be running away" Meco growled.

And Jake miraculously found the energy to stand up and say. "O-Of course not" before he plopped several pieces of candy in his mouth and followed the doctor and nurse's.

"Jake, I'm so happy that you're here, to see our children being born" Meco said, holding his hand, no, scratch that, she was **crushing** his hand as she talked.

 _How can one women, be so goddamn strong!?_ Jake thought, wanting to move his hand away, but he was afraid Meco would kill him if he tried.

They went through door after door, before they entered an empty room, by this time, Meco was screaming her throat horse and had murdered his eardrum's as well.

She finally released his hand when they got into the room, and he stuffed about 20 pieces of candy in his mouth, hoping it would give him the boost he needed to escape quickly.

" **Jake.** " Meco growled, in a warning tone, he turned around and want back to her hand.

"Okay, now push." One of the nurses said, after opening Meco leg's wide.

What followed next was almost thirty minutes of horror, for Jake.

If Meco wasn't cursing in English, she was making sure he felt pain by crushing every bone in his arm as she was made to push who knows what out, the sight of heavy blood would make any man faint and the screams of the child were just as bad.

"I see the head" The main nurse said, and Meco let out a weak smile before she did the final push and out came the ugliest, thing, Jake had ever seen.

 _What the hell is that!?_ Jake thought.

"Congratulation's, you have just given birth to a-Wait a minute" The nurse said, giving the thing to a nurse. "It seems there is another baby coming out"

Wait.

WHAT!?

"It looks like you're having twin's" One of the nurse said, thinking he would be happy but instead he was downright terrified.

His messy hair hid how his usual lazy eyes, showed extreme fear and sure enough, another thing came out and was wrapped.

"Congratulation's, you have a boy and girl" The doctor said, smiling, Meco looked like somebody had sat on her for two days, almost about to pass out.

"C-can, I see them?" Meco said, in a weak voice.

"Of, course" The main nurse said, but it wasn't until they had washed the babies first and made sure they were clean before they both saw the twin's.

The babies which now looked like actual babies, had strands of blond hair on top of their head, and very cute face's, they had obviously inherited their looks from both of their parent's, if Jake bothered to shave and cut his hair.

 _Mine.._ Meco thought, she was finally seeing her children for the first time, 9 month's had been worth it, they were too adorable for word's.

The doctor and nurse's thought they should give the two-new parent's some space and exited the room.

"Aren't they cute-" Meco began, only for her to cut off when she heard a loud thump, she peeked over to see Jake, her husband was lying on the floor, unmoving.

Now that she thought about it, just how many sweets did Jake consume all at once, just to keep up with the craziness of just a few minutes?

He was going to wake up, right?

The twin's needed a father.

Luckily, Jake hadn't died.

-Time Fast forward-

"WAKE UP! DADDY!" An annoying childish voice spoke in his right ear which he ignored, hoping it would go away, he turned the other way.

He just had this terrible dream, that he had become a father of two kid's.

What a nightmare!

Light heavy step's want away and he thought, he would finally get some sleep.

No chance.

Before he could register the giggle's, lots of light footsteps began to run up to him.

He looked over his shoulder too late, whatever it was, it had become airborne.

The pain of having two small body masses slamming down on his poor stomach, knocked the wind out of him, certainly got him up.

What the hell just hit him!?

He dared at look and the outcome filled him with dread.

Two small beautiful looking children with blond hair and blue eyes stared back at him.

They couldn't be no more than three years' old, one of them wore a princess themed top and bottom while the other one wore a racing car themed top and bottom, their clothes helped to distinguish the gender between them despite them having the same face.

And even though Jake hadn't seen his face, since he was very young, he remembered enough to know when his young features stared him back in the face.

And Meco's too.

Damn it.

These kids were his!

He had become a father!

But the main question was...

 _Could he still sleep with these children on top of him?_

And scene!

Next chapter, Jake is dumped with the twins for the rest of the day, because his work doesn't require him to come in, unless he has to. He is forced to get to know his children, who are determined not to allow him to sleep. Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

Edit: thanks to the reviewer who told me I had changed the mc name to luke at the end. Its jake.

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

It turns out he could.

Because the two of them weight so little, his breathing was a little bit difficult with slight discomfort on the side, but he was able to sleep.

Than Meco came along and joined her children on top of his stomach...

Now that got him awake.

The two, three year old's, seemed to find it funny that he was up so quickly when their mommy joined in and soon Meco was shoving a big bag of smarties into his hands before pointing at the bathroom.

The look in her eyes, told him, he shouldn't be in there for more than 30 minutes', she would often find him sleeping in the bathtub and it worried her that one day, he would end up slipping and going under, effectively drowning himself.

Popping some in his mouth, he sluggishly went to the bathroom, he didn't dare complain about the treatment he was receiving.

He took off his shirt and immediately felt eyes glued to his back, belonging to two small children.

Great, Meco had their children watching him now.

You would think he would close the door to stop them from peaking but he was too lazy to close the door and lock it.

Did he care, that a bunch of three years were seeing his naked ass and ding dong?

No.

They weren't old enough to be embarrassed by the sight of such thing, but he did roll back the curtains to allow himself a quick nap without anybody knowing.

Before stepping out and wrapping his body in a towel to brush his teeth clean.

Looking in the mirror, anybody would surprise to see that he wasn't actually fat because he spent so much time asleep with barely any exercise, but it toned and had muscle, it was like the sugar was helping him since he lived off it to survive, the most unappealing part about him, was his unnecessary long blond hair, that hid an equally long blond moustache.

You would think he was the stereotype of a hipster by how he looked and Meco would often urge him to groom himself, there was no doubt in his mind that if she wasn't so busy, she would have shaved him almost bald years ago.

But he was a graphics designer, not a model.

He could afford to look unkept, as long as he met the deadline.

Ch 4: The barrier comes crashing down

Jake appeared in the kitchen, moments after he put on a grey vest and some jean's.

The two children that had invaded his home, were at the table eating whatever cereal, kids eat these days, either way he didn't really care.

Meco, instead looked like she was about to leave for work, looking absolutely stunning as usual, you wouldn't believe that she was 28 or that her husband looked like a homeless man off the street's.

"Bye, Layla" Meco said, kissing the child on her right. "Bye Jordan" kissing the one to her left.

"Bye, mommy" Both kids said.

Than Meco want to him and gave him a kiss, in the place she thought was his forehead and said. "Make sure to feed the kid's and call every hour." Who knows what would happen to her children, if she didn't check up on them hourly?

"And kid's" Meco said, turning to the two. "Make sure, your daddy doesn't fall asleep"

"Okay, mommy" Both of them said.

But what Jake heard was, these two children will be in the house with him, for the rest of the day.

"You're, not taking them with you?" Jake said, he just had to speak up.

"I can't keep an eye on them all the time, while I work" Meco said, last time she took them to work, she had to pass them along to the nearest person, hoping that the person would keep them safe "And you have a job, that doesn't require you to come in every day, since you're a veteran"

Yes, Jake had reached the stage, where he was considered a veteran to the company.

When he first started, he had to come in just to get used to how the company worked, he even had a supervisor that looked over his work every once in a while, but once he crossed that five-year mark.

He found out he could work at home which he naturally abused, Meco couldn't bug him at home when she was supposed to be at work.

Now, this abuse was biting him in the ass.

"Fine" He said, he was too lazy to come up with a reason why they shouldn't stay with him.

"I know you'll, see things my way" Meco said, smiling annoyingly brightly for his liking, before walking out of the door and taking the family car with her.

Two small pair of blue eyes, turned his way.

Jake found himself in the presence of children.

How the hell was he supposed to take care of these kids?

They couldn't really be as bad he thought, right?

#An hour later#

Oh, they were bad.

They were so much worse.

"DADDY! WILL YOU PLAY HOUSE WITH ME!" Layla yelled, why the child felt the need to yell was beyond him and his ears were suffering as a result.

"No, he's playing with me" Jordan said, "Were playing batman and Robin. He's going to be Robin and I'm going to be Batman"

You would think this would start an argument but no.

"What about Horsey?" Layla said, and Lewis eyes soon shone brightly.

"Daddy, let's play Horsey" Jordan said.

"Um Kid's, daddy doesn't have the strength for that" Jake said, trying to crawl away.

Unfortunately for the two, they took it as a go ahead to climb on his back.

"Giddy up, Horsey!" Layla said.

But Jake didn't move.

"You have to give him candy for him to move" Jordan said, well that's what their mommy said.

The next thing Jake know, a string with chocolate attached was being dangled in his face, deciding to humour the child or Meco will kill him if he didn't play along, he eat it and began to crawl.

"Yeah!" Layla said, while Jordan was giving his own cheer's, they kept on feeding him chocolate.

To thing one day, he would be two children's Horsey.

Curse you, world.

Unfortunately, Jordan and Layla grow tired of 'Horsey' and were soon demanding, another game, ignoring how he had collapsed onto the floor, the second they got off.

Their mommy told them, he would always wake up eventually so this was nothing new for them.

"Daddy, let's play hide and seek!" Jordan said, while his twin sister nodded her approval.

"Daddy, is still recovering right now." Jake said, wanting to sleep.

"Mommy, said you can't sleep" Layla said, "She said, if you were allowed to sleep as much as you want, you would get thinner and never open your eyes, again"

Well, that was true.

He wanted to sleep so badly that he wouldn't mind dying for it.

"Fine. Let's play, hide and seek. I'll be it." Jake said, suddenly energetic, which had the result of making both of them look at him suspiciously.

It was quite scary seeing how much those two, inherited Meco look.

But they both decided to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"Ready?" He said and they both braced themselves to hide. "Go!"

You wouldn't think three-year olds could be so damn fast with such tiny leg's, but Jordan and Layla both were.

Jordan went to hide underneath his bed while Layla want to hide in her wardrobe, soon they were hearing their daddy, count down.

"10...9...8...7...6...5..." With each new number, the pauses between them got longer, soon the numbers didn't get called out at all.

They both waited for a good twenty minutes before realising something was wrong, and came out of their hiding spot's, in search for their daddy.

They came across him on the coach.

Awake.

Which puzzled them since they were sure, he had fallen asleep.

What they didn't know was that Jake was using a very odd trick, he had drawn eyes on his eyelids and closed them so that they appeared open.

It was super realistic considering he worked in the art department.

So, it fooled them.

"Daddy?" Layla said, their daddy was just sitting there not blinking and staring at nothing.

Jordan, want to shake his daddy up with a worried face, then Jake made a mistake.

His eyelid moved, showing a bit of the real eye, hidden underneath, even after so many years, there was no way, you can control how your eyes move while you sleep.

Naturally the two weren't thrilled, once they figured out the trick, thanks to the eye.

They decided to teach their daddy a lesson.

3-year-old style.

For their 3rd birthday, they both got water soaker's, that they filled with water and left in the fridge for a hot day, so the water was very cold.

They retrieved them and want back to the sleeping person on the couch and aimed.

"Ready?" Layla said.

"Aim" Jordan said, before they both yelled.

"FIRE!"

Ice cold water, shot out of their shooter's and followed a set course.

The results were spectacular.

No matter who you are, a sudden clash of cold will affect you, even if you're in a deep sleep.

The water was like ice cold needles to Jake's skin, forcing him wake, but the two weren't finished with him yet.

Jake found himself assaulted by blasters from hell, held by two demonically giggling children.

"OKAY I'M UP!" Jake yelled, he had yet to register just who was attacking him.

When both Jordan and Layla finished their assault, both the couch and carpet were drenched with water.

The twins gave each other a high five but to Jake, what they had done was a death sentence.

This wasn't good.

What if Meco came back and asked why the coach was wet along with the floor?

His plan to sleep, had backfired horribly on him and the kids would surely talk when questioned.

Both Jordan and Layla watched in confusion, as their daddy suddenly had energy, popped about twenty smarties and a chocolate muffin in his mouth before going to the bedroom, burrowing this mommy's hairdryer.

"Don't tell your mother, anything about what your about to see" Jake said, going back to the living room and plugging it in, setting it to the highest level before blowing the wet parts on the carpet and coach, he even got a heater and placed it in the middle of both of them.

They had never seen such skill from their daddy, who was trying to cover his own ass, right in front of them and before their very eyes, the wet parts were becoming dry and less noticeable.

You would think, their daddy was a magician with how fast he cleaned up.

"Daddy, you're amazing" Layla just had to say, seeing the dark patch's gone, before this, she only know her daddy, for trying to sleep like a cat.

And her brother couldn't agree more.

"Thank you for the compliment" Jake said, dryly as the energy he once had, mysteriously left him and he crashed and burned on the coach.

"Daddy, can we watch T.V?" Jordan said.

"Whatever" Jake said, if he had strength he would find a nice quiet place.

The two kids want to look for the remote to the big T.V that Meco had replaced their old small T.V with.

Layla found the remote, and Jordan cutely pouted at not being in charge of the remote, luckily Layla wasn't a 'pretty princess' type of girl, so they could both enjoy what cartoon happened to be on.

Unfortunately for today, their favourite cartoon would not air because every station was covering one thing and one thing only.

"Hello" A voice that Jake recognised as the brat who was too afraid to show his true appearance, Ren Tsuruga, but what made him raise his head was.

"Look daddy, there's a pretty man onscreen with blond hair just like us" Came the voice of Jordan.

Wait.

Blond hair?

Ren Tsuruga didn't have blond hair.m

Jake mysteriously found the strength to sit up and look at the T.V.

Instead of seeing dark brown hair and eyes, what stared back at him was blond hair and hazel coloured eyes, beside the man were familiar figures, two were actually world famous.

"My name is Kuon Hizuri, but for the past 5 years', I've gone by the name of Ren Tsuruga" The man said.

You could just hear the gasps from all over the world when the previously reported dead, Kuon Hizuri was found to be alive and apparently living in Japan.

And as people started asking questions, the earth shook.

In that moment...the barrier between the Background people and the Mains, came crashing down.

 _The story was finally over._

And scene!

Next chapter, two years have gone passed and Meco is finally tired of attending LME party's alone, she wants to go with her whole family this including Jake as well, who suddenly finds himself on the receiving end of a men's electric shaver, pair of scissors and Meco make-up kit. His face that had been hidden for almost two decades is out and his family is in for a shock. Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Skip beat.

Enjoy!

It's been two years since the world want into an uproar about Kuon coming out with his true identity and announced he was dating some actress called 'Kyoko Mogami', for a whole two month's all that people could talk about was Koun or 'Koyoko', a combination of Kuon and Kyoko names mashed together and together the two dominated the Japanese media, both Kuu and Julie Hizuri were seen visiting Japan a lot more often.

It took six months for thing's to finally settled down and the world was swept in new News's, now people weren't shocked to see 'Ren Tsuruga' true appearance or talk about his relationship.

In those years, Meco had finally met her idol at one party, now that the barrier between them had disappeared, the two had hit it off very well, it also helped that she wasn't dragging her husband visible underneath her arm while they talked.

Now that she had met her idol, Meco couldn't help but feel lonely without her family by her side, despite her husband clear problem's.

Seeing Juliena so happy with hers, made her want to attend a party with her own.

That's why one day, she suddenly walked into the home and announced.

"We as a family, are going to the end of LME party, this year!"

"That's great, Meco" Jake said, once again making the coach into a make-shift bed, while their children coloured, not that far from him.

Both five-year olds were excited at the news's, because that meant there was food involved and possibly cake.

Jake didn't expect Meco to yank the covers off of him and say.

"That includes you too"

"Wait. What?" He just had to say.

"Jake...I've been waiting years to do this" Meco said, with twinkling eyes and a manic smile.

Jake got the strong feeling, he should try and run.

But he couldn't summon the strength to resist.

Damn it.

Ch 5: The face that time forgot.

Meco had him tied to a chair and his usual stash of sweets had been hidden away from him, leaving him with the strength of dead frog.

She wanted to make sure, he wouldn't be able to struggle, by giving him no energy at all, so Jake was forced to watch her leave and come back with a giant bag labelled 'Husband grooming kit'.

The first box that came out, was covering in dust which she blew away, it seemed she had brought it years ago and it had been collecting dust ever since.

His eyes widened slightly when he came face to face with a men's electric shaver, there was even a men's waxing kit.

Their kids weren't that far away, looking at the scene with interest, it reminded them of the cartoons with the scientist.

"Can't, we talk this out?" Jake said, in attempt to reason with her, he liked his hair and beard, they provided extra comfort when he went to sleep, sure, it was very difficult to see, but he could handle it.

Sadly, her response was to pick up a pair of scissors and attack his hair with it, she may not be a professional barber but she could cut longer than needed hair.

In a flash a dozen's hair strands fell to the ground.

Meco stopped when his hair reached his chin, she could finally see his overgrown beard as well, she than rolled up his trousers' showing his hairy leg's and unrevealed the wax's.

"Kid's, you might want to cover your ear's" Meco said, after she had spread the liquid over his legs and placed the sticky strip on one part of his right leg.

The two wisely stuffed handphones in their ears at full volume.

*Rip*

"SON OF A *beep* *beep*. F*ucking *beep* *beep*" Jake yelled, you would be shocked that such a lazy and slow person could swear so much like a sailor if the pain was enough.

But Meco wasn't done, she still had the rest of his leg, which got him swearing more.

"Now the other leg" Meco said, smiling sending a shiver down his spine.

He got that girl's do this for beauty but god damn it, did it hurt!

Doing his second leg, got him releasing a lot of curse words, it was lucky that none of his kids could hear him, or they would have learned quite a few creative words from their father.

Once the wax was done, Jake felt like his legs were on fire, never had his leg's felt so sensitive in his life.

Then she moved onto his arm's, which was a nightmare for him.

"Now, onto the beard" Meco said, turning on the powerful electric shaver. "You can have a stumble but most of the beard has to go" she said, before he could even overcome the pain coming from his leg's, suddenly his face was in pain, from the blades suddenly attacking his beard which was attached to his face.

It didn't truly affect him until the blades, came in contact with his actual skin, and that was after the burning liquid had left its mark on his skin.

He wanted to cry from the pain, but thankfully he didn't have the energy for it.

Soon the beard from hell, had been cut from his face, leaving only stubble.

"Now for the moment of truth" Meco said, she revealed quite some time ago, that she had never actually seen Jake's face all grown up, all she had was her childhood pictures of them together, and even than his hair was covering eyes.

She remembered he looked like a girl back when they were in the orphanage.

Now what did such a girly face look like as a man?

Curiosity burned in her as she snipped hair away, each time she did, the strand of hair would get shorter, in ten minutes, the last strand preventing her from seeing his face had been killed off and lay pathetically on the floor, amongst the monster hair pile.

For the first time in year's air touched his face because it was in clear view.

.

.

Meco dropped the scissor in some kind of shock and her eyes and mouth were wide open as she took in the face before her.

"What?" He said, wondering why Meco was looking at him like that for, he then turned to the kid's and they too had the same expression as their mother.

"Daddy..." Layla said, after a while. "Your very pretty"

"Huh?" He said, wait what, him? Pretty!?

"Daddy, you should have cut your hair a long time ago." Jordan said, now he felt like he know, what he would look like as an adult, if he took after his daddy.

"Jake" Meco said, finally. "Why do you look so much Juliena Hizuri?"

"What?" He said, blinking owlishly as Meco who want to fetch him a mirror.

When he stared at his own reflection, he was honestly shocked.

A chiselled jaw line that would put the likes of Koun Hizuri to shame, fair pinkish lip's and the most sticking pair of blue eyes everybody had even seen accompanied with ridiculously long eyelashes and his skin looked absolutely flawless, exotic even.

And yet...

You can't help but see some kind of resemblance to Kuon Hizuri own mother, Juliena in him.

He was the kind of pretty man, you would expect to be a foreign model, he was clearly not Japanese, you wouldn't think he was in his thirties or that he had kids from his appearance.

"Jake, I'm not joking. Your super-hot." Meco said, if she had known she had bagged a guy with such a face, she would have jumped him almost every day, consequences be damned.

Was this really her lazy ass husband that she often found on her coach, sleeping?

"Err, thanks?" Jake said, wondering why he should care about what his face looks like, his body still hurt all over.

"Jake, I'm going to call my hairstylist over, make up person and professional dresser" Meco said, she wondered how hot he would be, once he was in a suit and properly groomed, maybe he would even outshine the top guests at the party.

That was impossible, right?

"Mommy, is daddy going to model with you, now?" Layla said, she didn't know that man could be pretty too, but now she could see her mommy beside her daddy, as she worked.

"No, he's not." Meco said, now realising that Luke condition was a sin against god himself, if Jake could act like he gave a damn, then they could be the next hottest couple in Japan. "Daddy, will be terrible at it."

"Aww" Layla said, obvious disappointed.

"Well. I'll be making sure, Daddy never outgrows his hair and beard ever again" Meco said, holding the scissors with a creepy smile, making him gulp, now that she saw what she was missing for almost two decades, she wasn't going to hide it away again. "So, now let me some phone calls"

And for the first time as a family, Jake didn't look off sitting next to them all, instead he felt slightly uncomfortable, seeing the awe on his children and Meco faces.

The next day, several random women came invaded his home and almost swooned at the sight of him, making him further uncomfortable before he stopped caring and want about his day like normal.

"That's your famous lazily husband Jake!?" He heard one of the whisper.

"You didn't tell us he was so handsome!" Another one said.

An hour later, their professional kit was decked out and he was once again strapped to a chair, his ears soon heard the sound of snipping before his hair was dipped into a bowl of water, he had a face mask on and freezing cold cucumber slices were covering his eyes.

If he wasn't blinded, he would have seen that his children were getting a similar treatment to him.

It took eight whole hours before he felt that they had finally left his body alone and he was allowed to take a look in the mirror to see his appearance.

The perfect image that his face portrayed was even more perfect, his skin had a glow to it and his train wreck of a hair had been tamed, it flow back and looked very slick.

The next day, Meco fashion designer came along with his people and measured all of them, instantly liking what he saw at the sight of him and his children, he even gave him his business card.

Apparently, wanting to be the one to dress him.

It took a week, for their clothes to arrive.

"You know, I've been thinking" Meco said, "Why don't we do something fun at the party?"

"Fun?" Layla said, her eyes lighting up and her brother too.

"It's no fun if we all came in together." Meco said, "It's Jake's new look. We should give him a proper introduction, first. Why don't we enter first, than have him enter later"

"And then everybody can be shocked when daddy come's in" Jordan said, getting it.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Jake said, he didn't want to go to a party in the first place, too much noise.

They all ignored him.

"We should, pump daddy with lots of sugar first or he wouldn't make it to the Party." Layla said, and her brother nodded.

"Let's give your daddy let's of caffeine, then we'll worry about him after the party" Meco said, as Jake looked at her in horror, did they want to repeat his funeral again!? What if he really died this time! "Well, introduce you two first, then call your daddy over with the phone and have him arrive in a limousine or something."

"Hold on, isn't that expensive?" Jake said, despite being worth more than his house, he was still caution with money, he remembered the day's, where he and Meco had to eat Pot Noodle to survive, since moving to Japan was expensive.

However, they continued to ignore him.

"We'll have him stay for a bit and leave. I don't think daddy would be able to survive the night" Layla said, she had seen her daddy when he crashed and burned, she didn't think people at the party would be so calm if he suddenly collapsed in the middle of the room.

He had done that at her and her brother's 4th birthday party and somebody had called the hospital, only for the people come only to realise who the unconscious guy was and leave.

"Yes, staying the whole night will be dangerous" Meco said, "He can stay for an hour or so and then leave with an air of mystery"

"Like James Bond!" Jordan said, having been introduced to the franchise, he found it brilliant if only there wasn't so much icky stuff in it.

"Yes, just like James Bond" Meco said, "And then we can get a few people come up to him and talk to him, not saying his name or who he is" she know there would be some funny face's, seeing an unknown man come in, which more than half the room recognised.

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Jake said, he didn't want to socialise and his own daughter had the gall to tell him.

"Daddy, go back to sleep."

 _And he did._

And scene!

Next chapter, Meco introduces her beautiful children at the party and they put their plan in motion. Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It was that time of the year again for LME.

The party that would celebrate the coming of the new year.

It was that time of the year again, that everybody in the entertainment industry stopped working and the T.V and radio station's, just played classic Christmas special's and Christmas song's, nothing new to the public but everybody could spend New Year eve with their friend's and family or alone.

It was only naturally that Kuu and Juilena Hizuri would come to Japan to spend new year's with their son and girlfriend, now that the secret was out and they didn't have to hide the fact their son was alive from anybody, they could show love to him openly.

It was because of these two, that many people were very excited to attend the end of year party, unfortunately not everybody in the company could attend, because it was mostly for the talent of the agency, anybody outside that usually spent time at home or want to their own less grand party's, unless they were invited as well.

It was 7 at night when the party started and lots of famous faces started to arrive, as usual the welcoming party was very over the top, making people feel slightly overwhelmed before going to the rest of the party.

In the background, classical music played as the guest poured in and many noteworthy people started arriving like Kuon Hizuri and his girlfriend Kyoko Mogami.

By 8 something, both Kuu and Julie arrived, and the party really hit its high point, many want up to them and introduced themselves, hoping to form some kind of relationship with the very famous duo.

It was 9 when Meco and her children arrived.

Ch 6: Getting the Husband to arrive.

Several people understandably looked shocked, when two young children entered until now Mira Takarada was the youngest person, that attended parties from LME and yet these two were much younger than her.

Layla, was dressed in a purple flowery dress, with a peach bowl in her hair and peach flower themed saddles.

Her brother, Jordan, was wearing a white shirt with a sleeveless suit jacket over it and mini green tie, he wore dark blue jeans at the bottom and white sneakers.

Their blond hair and blue eyes clearly attracted more than enough attention, as they both excitedly ran in, their beauty catching lots of people's eyes including the President of LME himself, as they wondered who's children were they and why they hadn't seen them before.

They were certainly good looking enough to make it in the child modeling industry.

Where they children of recently risen talent?

Than they saw their mother Meco, Meco Shichiro.

She had gotten her last name on the day of her wedding and had entered rank's of A stars amongst the Japanese model's, no less than 5 years ago.

And like her children, she was stunning.

Meco, chose to have her chestnut like hair, wavy and down, she wore a silver sparkling dress that was slim and really showed off her figure, if it wasn't for the clear wedding ring on her middle finger, she would be surrounded by guys at all times.

Layla and Jordan were awed at the party they entered, it was just like the high-class parties that they saw on television, even the funny glass cups were on white table's.

Layla want to her mother which surprised a whole lot of people and tugged on her dress and whispered not so quietly. "Mommy, everybody is good looking here" she even recognized some people she had seen on t.v in-between adverts of Japanese SpongeBob.

Her awe made Meco let out a nice sounding laugh, her lazy husband Jake, would be saying she was laying it a bit on too thick on the ice, which than she would smack him for it.

"Your pretty" Jordan said, looking at the only kid other him and his sister that was here, a beautiful girl who couldn't be more than 14-year-old, with light brown hair and green eyes stood in front of him.

"Thank you" Maria said, kind of shocked that there was another kid here, the boy was cute as well.

If only he was about her age...

"Jordan, Layla. I want to introduce you two, to some people" Meco said and immediately the two want to her and by now, most people in the room realized that Meco was their mother.

Meco than took both of them by the hand, and lead them to a group of very high profiled people, which consisted of the very best LME and the world had to offer.

"Hello, Meco-chan" Julie said, seeing the women who had practically thrown herself at her feet almost three years ago at the sight of her, surrounding the Mega model was her family and soon to be family, some reporters were trying to get in for a picture or word.

"Hello, Julie" Meco said, she had been shocked when the woman allowed her to use her nickname, she was still shocked that she know Juliena Hizuri, after all, this was the women who she had been chasing after since she was a teenager.

"And who are these two little cute children?" Julie said, looking at the very pretty looking five year's old's who beamed at the compliment.

"I'm Layla" Layla said, surprising Julie and the group by how she introduced herself instead of Meco doing it.

"And I'm Jordan" Jordan said, proudly.

While Kuu and the others were wondering why these kid's look strangely familiar to them.

"These two are my two children that I told you about" Meco said, it felt good to have her own family with her.

"Miss, you look very pretty just like our daddy." Layla said, looking at the pretty women in front of her.

 _Daddy? Isn't it supposed to be just mommy?_ More than half of the room wondered, how can a man be pretty?

"And where is your husband?" Julie said, expecting to see some normal looking guy appear in the crowd, it was nice meeting Meco family.

"Daddy said he'll join us later" Jordan said, when in actual fact Luke at the moment, was staring at the hot cup full of Caffeine in front of him, wondering if he should drink it.

"Mommy, can we go to the food table?" Layla said, they were hungry.

"Alright, but stay away from the drink's" Meco said, who knows if they was alcohol in the drinks, what kind of mother would she be, if she allowed her five-year-old children to get drunk?

"Okay, Mommy" Jordan said, as he and his sister excitedly want to the food table, they soon realized they were too small to reach which meant they had to use their brains.

"Your children are very lively" Kuu said, while Julie smiled at the energetic two, it reminded him of when Kuon was also at that age.

"Well, they take after me." Meco said, they defiantly did not take after this father, she was often told by Jake that she was too energetic and needed to slow down. "They're going to start school soon, so I thought I would take them along."

Suddenly her mobile phone rang, seeing who it was she said. "Julie, can I ask you to look after my kid's, while I go to the bathroom?"

"Oh, sure" Julie said, it's been years since she had any child to take care of.

"Jordan, Layla. Mommy gone to the toilet, Miss Hizuri is going to be watching you while I'm gone" Meco said, calling the two children who were stuffing their face's, having gotten onto each other's shoulders to grab food.

It was a very amusing scene for those around.

"Okay, Mommy" They both said, and Meco made sure, they saw her enter the woman's toilet's so they know where she was.

About two women were inside, doing their make-up and spraying perfume.

She went into the stall and finally answered the call, that had been bothering her.

It was Jake.

"Jake, please tell me, you're on your way" Meco said, dropping the nice tone that she kept on since she got here.

"Meco...do I have to come?" Jake voice said, lamely at the other end. "Why can't I sleep?"

"You can't sleep because I told everybody that you were coming" Meco said, "What would I tell everybody when you don't show up? So, keep drinking that caffeine, Jake, even if it kill's you! Can't you do this one favor for me? How many years have I been dragging you around?"

There was silence on the other end.

"You know you could have just left me." Jake said, wondering why he should care.

"Jake! Please do this for me" Meco said, before she realized Jake had the emotional level of a dead fish, instead she decided played to his interest and said. "If you do this for me. I will let you sleep in for a whole day"

"Really?" Jake said, now that got his attention.

"I'll even tell our kid's not to disturb you" Meco said. "And if you do a good enough job and that mean's actually caring, about what's going on around you. I'll extend it depending on your performance." She thought three days of sleep never killed nobody.

There was silence on the other end before Jake said.

"I'll be there in twenty minutes" he then hanged up.

Meco was relieved that Jake was exactly coming and existed the stall, pretending to have used it before washing her hand's and spraying on perfume before leaving.

She then walked up to Julie and said. "Thank you for taking care of my children"

"No problem" Julie said, "They were adorable".

Currently the two children were sitting on some seat's and looking quite bored, the novelty of this high-end adult's party, had quickly worn off from them.

The two children were used to going to parties were there was fun music playing in the background and cake, even chocolate was acceptable with clown's and a bouncing castle always around, once they realised, this party had none of those thing's and adult's just want around chatting with each other, they got bored instantly.

But there was hope.

The two realized that they brought their game console with them but it was in their mommy bag so they had to wait for her to come out, their eyes light up at the sight of her.

Meco could practically see the question in their eyes and want to her bag and got out two small devices', and gave them it, she understood that this party wasn't for kid's who didn't grow up attending adult parties.

"Thank you, mommy" Jordan said, as he turned on his blue game console, and Layla turned on her orange one, while other's stared at them.

They weren't staring because there was two kids who actually dared to play video games at a high end LME party, they stared back of the brand of consoles they were playing on.

Anyone who had seen the Television recently, especially those in the kid's department, would know those consoles were from a very expensive brand who used the finest of material's including gold in their consoles, just one console would cost a person half of a million yen, which was about five thousand in USA dollar's.

It was understandable that many people paled at the price, so it had become a look and want item for normal kid's and Otaku's, only the very rich could afford it and yet these two children had not just one but two of them.

Just where did the money come from?

Even Kuu and Julie wouldn't spend half of a million yen on a game console for the child in the present or past, that was insanity right there.

The two consoles were Lory Takarada level of spending, and even he know, Meco couldn't afford to spend a million yen on such luxurious item's, since he had seen her current contract not too long ago.

Than who?

Who was rich enough to gift two children with item's that easily amount to a million yen?

Could it be the company creator?

But the company was based in Russia and the children didn't have the founder's last name.

The two children were too busy playing Maro Kart in glorious HD, to notice how a lot of celebs and reporters were staring at their devices.

This was the first time anybody in the room, had exactly seen two children exactly own the console and not play it because of a test run.

Meco saw how everybody was staring at the brand of her children's game console's and couldn't help but feel pride, it was one of the few occasions where she was thankful that she married such a lazy man, she could afford to give her children the very high-end stuff and send them to a very high-end school.

"It's time like this, that I'm thankful to be married to such a man. Thankfully he managed to cough up some pocket change for the consoles. My kids, have been wanting them ever since they saw them." Meco said, making several people's eyes widen in shock.

Pocket change!?

Who was this man who could cough up a million yen and consider it pocket change!?

Who was she married to!?

Lory Takarada and many others were suddenly very interested in having that question answered and now they saw well, the clothes the two children were wearing, weren't as ordinary as they believed, if they looked closely, there was a certain sparkle to them that could only come from a high-end brand even their mother was sparkling in a high-end dress.

"You don't mind me asking" Lory Takarada said, "But who is your husband?" Wondering, if he could do business with this person, who think's a million yen was pocket change.

He would be blind not see the high-end business opportunity right in front of his eyes.

Could his company finally go international, if he managed to strike a deal with her husband?

Everybody was unaware that a certain man had just entered the building, coming out of a black limousine and was attracting a lot of attention, as he walked through the door.

Meco smiled when she saw Luke and said. "Oh, there he is now" making the whole room turn in her direction and what they saw had them all stunned.

Amazing blue eyes, incredible jaw, slick blond hair on a man with eyelash's that would make women everywhere envy him, on a man whose height put the likes of Lory Takarada, the tallest person in the room to absolute shame, and the President, wasn't the only one who was put to absolute shame amongst the males in the look's department, even Kuu and Kuon Hizuri looks were put to absolute shame in the face of this man.

The man wore the classiest three-piece suit anybody had ever seen, clearly from a very expensive brand, this man features was that of a foreigner, there was no way, the man had a drop of Japanese blood in him and from his look's alone, you could almost see the pile of cash he was walking on.

If one word could be used to describe this man's appearance amongst the elite of Japan, it would be...

Splendid.

 _The man appearance was absolutely splendid._

And scene!

Next chapter, the Background people at the party, prepare for a very hilarious night, as the plan goes to action, which leaves the mains and sub-main in nothing but confusion. Review/fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Skip Beat.

Enjoy!

It was safe all eyes were on the new arrival, as the man walked confidently through the crowd.

They were all rendered speechless at the very sight of the man, every little movement he made was engraved into their mind, wither they noticed it or not.

Time seemed to start again when the man stopped in front of Meco and bent down and kissed her, Meco certain didn't protest and they shared a passionate kiss in front of about a hundred or so people before they broke apart.

The man said in possibly the world's most-sexiest Japanese voice.

"Sorry, I'm late" in which Meco replied.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're here"

By this point everybody around had come out their shock as two kids' yelled.

"DADDY!"

Did they just say daddy!?

Ch 7: The background People have some fun.

 _Who is this splendid looking man!?_ More than half of the people thought, in the room, they had never thought that such a splendid looking man, existed on Earth until today.

Honestly if somebody had told them, at the new year party that somebody would outlook the likes of Kuu and Kuon Hizuri, they wouldn't have believed it.

How can eyelashs be that long on a single man!?

Both Jordan and Layla eyes lit up at the sight of their daddy, and ran over to him, their Daddy bent down and welcomed them with open arms.

Several photo's, that were reserved for the elite group of stars, were instead taken of the man hugging his two children.

"How are my favorite children, doing?" The man said, with a beaming smile, some of the room were looking at Meco like she was god.

How did she get her famously lazy ass Husband to present himself, like a normal person?

The two children beamed at the praise, of course they were going to take advantage of the fact, their daddy was currently high on caffeine right now.

"Daddy, we're your only children." Layla said, making the man let out a nice sounding laugh.

 **Oh, that wasn't good.**

Meco and the rest of the people who were usual background characters thought, would Jake really die from this time? Just how much energy was needed to pull of that laugh and smile?

"Daddy, let's play video games" Jordan said.

"Maybe later" The man said, "First, let Daddy greet some people and then we'll play"

"Okay" Jordan said, as he and his sister want back to their chairs to continue playing.

"Honey, I want you to meet these people." Meco said, as Jake got up displaying his full height, half of the room were shocked that he actually stood up at all, usually he would be tucked under his wife's arms or dragged.

The man turned to the Elite group of the party, making the reporter's and journalist present suddenly feel ashamed for not knowing who this newcomer was.

"This is Juliena Hizuri, that I told you about" Meco said, more like shoved down his ear's since teenagerhood but Jake didn't say that and continued to smile. "Along with her husband Kuu Hizuri, his son Kuon Hizuri and girlfriend Kyoko Mogami, manger Yashiro Yukito and the president of my work place Lory Takarada."

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Meco husband" The mysterious man said, flashing a smile that put Kuon Hizuri own to absolute shame in intensity.

.

.

Eh?

It was no surprise that Kyoko Mogami was the first to realize the man looked vaguely familiar to her, even though she was sure she had never met this man before.

It only took her, turning her head slightly to left to realize why.

It was Julie.

In no time at all, her mind suddenly began comparing the two, which lead her to come to one conclusion and it was defiantly written on her face.

Kuon being observant, immediately noticed her expression and turned to where she was looking and he too was stunned at the similarities between his mother and this man.

His reaction prompted other people to look at where he was looking and they too were stunned, their expression spread like wild fire until Yashiro finally saw it last.

Hold on.

Were their eyes playing tricks on them, or did this man look like Juliena Hizuiri?

The women herself seemed to have realized it, half way as the rest of the room did, and was trying very hard not to outright stare at the man.

Sure, being famous, had led her to come across more than a few look a like but never on a grown man.

Slap a long blond wig on his head, wear some eyes contacts and get rid of his chin and manly complexation and he could pass as her younger and much taller, little sister!

Why did this man look like her!?

The man himself didn't seem to notice the resemblance between them, like the rest of the room who was currently staring.

The Background people moved into action. before anybody could start asking the right question's.

"Dude, is that you?" Suddenly a man who had been hovering in the background until now, said.

The mysterious man turned and saw it was Nobuyuki Daiki from the singing department, they didn't really know each other but half of the room didn't need to know that.

He smiled and said, "Nobuyuki, to think you would be at this party!" As they both fist bump each other like bro's, while half of the room had no idea what the bloody hell was going on.

Eh?

"I finally got into the big leagues" the man said, beaming.

"Congratulations" The mysterious man said.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about me" Said, a middle-aged woman, who many were shocked to find out was a renowned reviewer, working for LME.

"Of course, I wouldn't forget about you" The increasingly mysterious man said, "How are you two dogs'? The last time I saw them they were sick."

"Their better now." The women said, and it wasn't only the women who came up to Meco husband.

Half of the room including Julie and the group could only look on with wide eyes at how extremely popular the man turned out to be, while they know nothing about him.

How does this man know all these people when he's never been a party before!?

There were no words to describe the sight before them.

"Next time, let me do an article on you" Said, a renowned journalist working for LME.

"Sorry, Sugita. You know my policy on interviews" The mysterious man said.

 _He calls them by their first names!?_ More than one person was shocked, their curiosity growing by the minute.

Not even the elite of the party was this popular!

Lory grab one of his talents that happened to be walking by and said. "Mr Taji, who is that man? How do you know him?"

He didn't expect the look of pure shock and surprise on the man's face.

"P-President, you don't know who that person is!?" The man said, looking horrified. "I could have sworn you of all people would know who he is, considering how extremely popular he is. But if you don't know, it's not my place to tell you" and with that, the man had disappeared into the crowd of people, leaving Lory with nothing but dust about the man's identity.

"Sit here" Yelled, people at a table.

"No, sit here" Yelled, another table.

The shock, just kept on coming tonight for the Elite group, seeing the eager tables wanting the man to sit with them, in the end Meco and her husband sat on the table with their two children.

Suddenly one of the waiters at the party came up to the table and asked the family if they would like anything, half the room didn't know the man was struggled to keep a straight face on, as all the big shots in the room looked at him with wide eyes.

He hadn't done that for them!

The mysterious man, asked for brand of wine that Lory know he didn't have in stock along with some refreshment that he also know, he also didn't have in stock, but to the shock of many and Lory, the waiter actually came back, with the man's exact order like it was a regular occurrence.

Where did such an expensive bottle of wine come from!?

"Daddy, will you play with us now?" Layla said, as if everything that was happening around them, was the most natural thing in the world.

"Sure" The mysterious man said, before the mysterious man gave his wife the poppy dog eyes that resembled Julie's own, enough to make her own husband bend over from the shock and the women looking on with wide eyes.

Meco sighed and handed him a black console, in which he thanked her with a kiss to the cheek and he joined his children in Mario Kart in glorious HD.

But it didn't last long, as a well-known actress also working for LME came up to him and said. "Um, sir. Can you sign my napkin?" she loved the poster he had done to get her name out when she was a newbie.

"Sure." The mysterious man said, suddenly with a pen in his hand and signed it like he had done so a hundred time before, while many looked at the clearly happy actress in shock.

 **SERIOUSLY! WHO IS THIS MAN!?** Half of the room wanted to know!

But when they tried to get close, a circle of people appeared around the man and his family like a fort, all from people wanting him to sign their stuff.

By the time, the man was finally free, it was already nearing mid-night and they were about to do the count down.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everybody yelled, just like that, a new year had started and an old chapter in their lives had ended.

Several displays of affection were shown and more than one camera was snapped, what shocked everybody was the fact, the highlight of the night wasn't getting to watch Kuu and Juliena kiss.

No, it was watching the mysterious yet extremely popular man, kiss his wife and give his children kisses on the check's and hug's.

That the children were clearly enjoying, if their laughter and smiles were any indication's.

"Well, I have to go now" The man suddenly announced.

Wait.

What!?

The man was leaving right after the count down?!

"Daddy, stay and play with us." Layla said, as more than half of the room was hoping to will the man to stay, they hadn't gotten about the man's true identity!

"Yeah, stay and play" Jordan said, the party was boring without his daddy.

"Layla, Jordan, you know how busy your daddy" Meco said, as the two children who looked sad.

The mysterious man seeing this bent down to their eye level and said. "How about if I promise you too that I would take you both to the park, as soon I have time?"

"Pinky Promise?" Layla said, with eyes that resembled Julie to the point it was shocking.

"Pinky Promise" The mysterious man said, doing a pinky promise with his children.

He wasn't going to remember all of this anyway, when he finally passed out.

"Bye, Meco see you at home" The man said, giving her a kiss before strolling right through the door, knowing nobody could actually stop him from leaving.

But it didn't mean, lots of curious people include Julie herself couldn't follow him outside, in hopes of getting the man attention long enough for a brief talk.

The appearance of a long limousine was more than enough to widen some eyes as it parked right in front of the mysterious man, a man came out of the driver's seat, dressed in a dazzling white uniform and opened the door for the mysterious man.

They all could clear hear.

"Welcome, Master"

Master!?

The mysterious man didn't seem surprised at all, as he got in without a second thought, the uniformed man closed the door behind the mysterious man, gave the crowd of people a look as if he was looking at ordinary people instead of the Elite of Japan.

In other words, they were nothing in his eyes.

His attitude defiantly caught more than a few people off guard, including Kuu, Julie and Lory who weren't used to somebody looking at them like they were trash.

Just how high profile was this mysterious man, that his own servant could look at superstars and one of Japan's richest men like bugs under his foot?

The Limousine drove away as if it was trampling on money, and they could all see it was clearly done to make them understand the gap between it and them.

When it was gone, it was safe to say the whole party was in uproar over the father of Layla and Jordan and husband of Meco.

 _It was a very expensive, frustrating, funny and energy draining night for many._

And scene!

Next chapter, Jake wakes up from month long coma and is surprised when he finds out, he had become Internet famous in his sleep and the whole of Japan was in an uproar over his look's and how he resembles Juliena hizuir. Review/ fav and follow!


	8. A Letter of Thanks

Hi. It's your Author Mel...

I honestly did not think this day will come.

I'm now off this site.

I've officially left Fanfiction, period.

Well...

I've not exactly left Fanfiction completely. I might upload chapters onto my P.A.T.R.E.O.N. (without the dots) but the next chapter for any story you are following from me, will never be posted on this site or any other site other than my P.A.T.R.E.O.N (without the dots)

So, if you were hoping for the next chapter of 'Saving the World From It's Own Madness', 'Tommy Turner', 'Through those Steel Green Eyes', 'Were God's Do Not Tread', 'The Dark Panda' and many more, across my two Fanfiction Accounts.

I just can't do this no more.

I've tried so hard to stay here for those who want to read my work, but nothing has changed despite my attempts.

However, I am thankful for 'TotalApathy' for agreeing to support me, I was honestly shocked that somebody, could tell me that they valued the hours I put into a chapter, beyond that of a Review.

So, Thank you.

Thanks to everybody who followed me from the very beginning and kept me going.

And Thanks for those who joined in to support me with the reviews as the years flow by.

I'll never forget you.

Goodbye.

The Final Message from your favorite Author Mel.


End file.
